


【龙彪】三十年旁观小述 Bystander in 30 years

by idaida



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 洪金宝视角。成龙与元彪的学校10年，创业10年，巅峰10年。许多梗是真实发生过的，来源于成龙自传及三人采访。比如元彪入校第一天被欺负是成龙保护他为他打架/元彪带糖给成龙吃/学校十年成龙就经常为了元彪打架/成龙为了给元彪治病去师父房里偷烟等等。
Relationships: Jackie Chan & Hung Kam-po & Yuen Piu, Jackie Chan/Biu Yuen, Jackie Chan/Yuen Biao, 成龙/元彪





	【龙彪】三十年旁观小述 Bystander in 30 years

在戏校的时候我叫元龙。离开戏校后我迅速给自己改了个时髦的英文名三毛，而后人人都知道我叫洪金宝。至于为什么改名字，可能大概就是野心勃勃的年轻人刚开始闯世界的仪式感。  
戏校里还有另一个人也一出学校便改了名字，现在全世界都知道他叫成龙。大概大家都认为他改名和我一样，不过是年轻人对新世界的宣告，但我知道他是和我不一样的人，他才不在意到底叫什么，他几乎有差不多七八个名字，最后连他妈的姓都搞出好几个——我的意思是他爸的姓。  
那时候在学校里他叫元楼。后来有一段时间他叫陈元龙。听说后来入族谱的名字也叫什么龙。但总归大家现在都叫他成龙。至于他到底为什么总和“龙”过不去，我想只有我窥探到。

第一个十年  
元楼入校的时候是什么样子其实我已经没什么印象了，毕竟我作为比较大的师兄见过太多人入校了，流程都大同小异，以至于连欺负新师弟这件事都显得例行公事，让人没有激情——但似乎也找不到什么理由破坏这个令枯燥学艺生活有一点点刺激的“优良”传统。  
这种日子里他和别的师弟其实也没有太多不同——直到元彪入校。  
至于元彪入校时候的事我也没什么印象了，理由和上面一样。但元楼似乎总能把那天的事描述得绘声绘色，什么元彪第一天就能翻非常漂亮的跟斗，还说什么我那时候我的脸色很嫉妒——我呸，我根本不记得有这回事，天知道他为什么记得那么清楚——他那时候甚至也就8岁——这我也不记得，是后来他自己说的。  
我唯一记得的是，元楼第一次挑战我作为“大师兄”的权威，就是元彪入校那天——我和元泰照例让这个新来的小子给我们“上供”，元楼跳出来阻拦，最后被元泰揍了一顿。

元彪的到来似乎按下了某个神奇的按键，让这个我之前并未特别注意过的师弟元楼，变成了我的“挑战者”。如果你看过旧照应该知道，那时候的元楼比我矮上大半头，他和元彪小子加起来和我差不多宽。但是见鬼了，每当我对着元彪行使一点点“师兄权利”的时候，元楼就会随时随地冒出来，像老母鸡护小鸡一样和我决斗——当然大多数时间里他只是挨揍。对我来说其实无所谓，毕竟揍谁都是揍，揍他比揍元彪有意思多了。  
元彪小时候长得秀秀气气，肉嘟嘟的脸，我们都叫他小肥仔。可能因为家境比我们都好，隐约带着一点点和我们不一样的东西，后来元楼跟我们形容那叫“剔透感”，相对应的我们都像泥巴人。干他娘的，也不知道去哪附庸风雅的时候学来的词。元楼小时候才真的一看就是农村长大的土炮。  
小肥仔爱哭，一点点惊吓就憋着嘴小声哭起来，一抽一抽的。我常怀疑元楼可能第一眼就被元彪可怜见的“剔透”外表欺骗了，自以为是地要保护“弱小”。其实很多年后元彪还是一样很爱哭，但是他是和我们一样可以跳飞机跳海的人。

总之从此他走到哪都拉着元彪，一口一个“小师弟”。事实上元彪后面也有很多师弟。但是如果元楼说“我的小师弟”，那一定只是元彪。他这种人一看就没有什么一碗水端平的师兄气概。  
其实长大一点的元彪和我们一样看起来是“泥巴人”，精瘦，一身小麦色，一口乱乱的虎牙，笑起来傻兮兮的，和当年剔透的小肥仔形象相去甚远。但是元楼还是习惯于充当元彪“保护者”的角色，当他一个人的师兄。后来元楼自编自导了一部电影叫《奇迹》，我不知道你们看过没有，里面夹带了好多私货，请了好多人客串。元彪客串的那个只有一个镜头小乞丐，就是电影里第一个认他做大哥的人。这可能也是元彪对于他最不同的意义之一。

要说学校里他俩的事情，我记得最清楚就是有一次元彪胃痛还是肚子痛，有人出了馊主意抽烟能治病。我跟元楼说你去师父房里偷烟救你最好的朋友啊。其实说这话的时候我也没想过他真的敢做，只是想挤兑一下他罢了，毕竟挑战师父是我们从来不敢想的事——可预想到的唯一结局就是被师父打死。尽管戏校几年我们早就皮糙肉厚地习惯了藤条滋味，并随着年纪拥有了一身了半大小子的混不吝，但师父的惩罚于我们而言还是恐怖的，是刻在我们入校那天写着“打死无怨”的生死契上的恐惧。  
但他那天真的去了。去师父房里偷出了一包烟。那天，几乎是我们所有人人生第一次抽烟。感谢元彪，感谢元楼。  
后来嘛，当然是元楼被师父把偷东西的贼爪子打烂了。本来那时候我心里是有一点点佩服他的，被打的时候甚至没叫，算条汉子——直到晚上看到他头枕在元彪胸口，撩着爪子林黛玉一样哼哼唧唧。元彪则一直给他擦头上的汗。  
那时候我们在戏校根本谈不上床。一人一席毯子在地上一铺，排排座一样睡下去。第二天早上毯子一卷，就算起床。元彪的“铺位”从第一天开始在元楼旁边，所以他俩经常因为晚上熄灯后钻一个被窝里嘀嘀咕咕说小话被我这个大师兄臭骂。但这次我假装没听见看见“林黛玉”和元彪。

我也不知道从什么时候开始，我突然注意到元楼似乎不喜欢听到师父叫我，当然那点微妙的敌视并没有让我觉得特别，他不爽我这个大师兄可太久了。  
后来听京剧的人越来越少，我离开了学校。再后来学校越来越不景气，陆陆续续大部分人都离开了学校，不再受入校合同的约束。但我听说元楼一直坚持到了合同期满才走。后来有一次喝多了我问他你是不是觉得自己这么做对师父可忠义了？他敲着酒杯说我当然对师父很忠义，而且，我不可以扔下小元彪自己在那，不可以。  
太好笑了，学校里又不是只剩下元彪一个人。

第二个十年  
大家都离开学校后，我和元楼——这时候他改了名字叫陈元龙——的关系急转而上。元龙曾经是我在学校的艺名，他到底为什么要叫这个我当时并不了解。总之他现在很开心地和大家一起叫我三毛和洪金宝，好像很喜欢我的名字似的。  
那时候，外面的世界比我们想象中更大，我们下意识地抓住熟悉的彼此作为在这大世界里摸爬滚打的难得可以相信的依靠。  
我们把元彪从美国叫回来后，一起度过了漫长迷茫又荒唐的岁月。

元楼—陈元龙—成龙，总之接下来我们只叫他成龙好了。那时候他在香港有了一个小小的公寓，是他爸爸买给他的，元彪直接跟他住在那里，有时候我也在那里混一宿。更多的时候我中午踹开他家的门时，他还和元彪横七竖八地挤在那张很小的旧床上呼呼大睡，像小时候一样。  
有一次他洗澡的时候，让我在衣柜里帮他翻条新毛巾。我在他的一叠衣服里翻出一个旧铁皮糖果盒，是在学校里时元彪父母总是给元彪送来的那个牌子。我打开铁皮糖果盒，里面有一些花花绿绿的糖纸，还有一张褪色的红签纸。纸上写着：  
龙虎相配，福星相汇，姻缘事业大吉昌。

我突然想起几年前在学校的时候，有一个月的十五，师父和朋友去大庙烧香，带上了我们。庙门里有个算命的大和尚，我们好几个好奇的师兄弟去打了一卦。你若问我当时大和尚到底给我解了什么我已经记不清了，只是记得前途无量之类的，当时很高兴。别人的我更记不得了，只是草草看了一眼听了一耳朵。  
但看到这张红签我突然想起来，这是当时大和尚写给元彪的签。  
我把铁皮盒扣上扔给元彪：“你的东西怎么塞到他衣服里了。”  
元彪纳闷地看了我一眼，打开了铁皮盒，然后没说话，只呲着虎牙冲我笑。他刚从被窝里爬起来，裸着上身，我第一次注意到他的小麦色肩膀和后颈似乎有细碎的咬痕和抓痕。  
“毛巾呢？”成龙只穿着内裤从卫生间里走出来，湿漉漉的头发滴着水，嘟嘟囔囔地自己翻了一条。我也是第一次注意到他身上有些不太像“片场制造”的伤痕，因为皮肤比元彪白皙一些，所以显得更明显一点。  
那一刻我突然意识到，从什么时候开始，他开始不喜欢听到师父叫我，似乎就是从大庙回来之后。

师父叫我什么呢？师父他叫我元龙。  
当我给自己改了大名之后，他很快换用了我的名字，改作陈元龙。最后定下了大名鼎鼎的“成龙”之名。一直到现在，他也喜欢把“龙”字作为私章扣到所有的东西上。  
而他为什么要成为龙，我似乎窥探到了个中秘密：成为龙，方与虎相配。  
我扭头看向他俩，成龙正趴在床上，毛巾扣在他的头上，元彪这个小老虎，正大喇喇横坐在他背上，一手夹着烟，一手胡乱里用毛巾擦着他的头发。  
我不可控制地咳了半天，这烟好他妈呛人。

那段时间算得上我们人生里最迷茫荒唐又快乐的时光之一—没钱没事做，只有无穷无尽的时间和精力。我们喝酒，取乐，泡在酒吧里打桌球，彻夜不眠。勾肩搭背地从香港的每一条大街从头走到尾，再从尾走到头，有时候捡到几块钱，便笑上一整天。喝多后我们说过很多很可笑的豪言壮语，我们发誓要做大明星，要征服世界，要一起拍很多电影。有时喝多了我们也不说话，因为成龙和元彪的嘴正忙着贴在一起，仿佛谁先松开谁的嘴就是认输。而我总当做看不见，反正我喝多了。

第三个十年  
后来我们真的发达了。  
我们成了嘉禾最赚钱的铁三角，红遍整个东南亚。一起辗转全世界拍戏和宣传。有时去的国家也有些神啊庙啊的风景名胜，我问成龙你信不信命和鬼神啊。  
成龙总说我不信这些哦。就算有命我都是改命的人。  
他改不改命我就不知道，但是改名就是真。所以这时候我会瞥一眼元彪，元彪就挑着眉毛坏笑一下。  
元彪是天真而狡黠的，但我想成龙只觉得他天真。就像小时候看到我拿元彪的橘子就认定我在欺负元彪跑来和我打架，其实那橘子是元彪拿来讨好我的。就算没有成龙这个“保护者”，他也不是任人欺凌的“弱小”，他足够狡黠去做个男人，虽然他确实蛮喜欢黏着成龙的，尤其在国外的时候。所以我总嘲笑成龙是一厢情愿，他倒也不恼，继续认真地替元彪打领结，活像元彪的老父亲。但我这样开玩笑时，成龙就笑嘻嘻地冲元彪说来啊叫爸爸，然后元彪佯装恼怒地捶他一拳，两个人挤眉弄眼，脸上浮现着不可形容的淫笑，让我开始后悔自己的嘴欠。

和我们不一样，元彪其实并不算对江湖生活沉浸其中的人。唯有一样他和成龙都沉醉其中——玩车。我们有钱了之后他俩经常一起去看车，样子兴奋得像买房的小夫妻。或者车对他们来说和房差不多，但我不想回忆某天晚上在成龙楼下看到的震颤的车，还有后来他们从上面下来的样子。

和离开戏校的其他七小福成员一样，元彪并没有像我和成龙一样改掉名字，可能他也更愿意做老虎吧。但有时候成龙也会叫他夏令震。夏令震是元彪的本名，那时很少有人知晓，所以叫起来大概是有什么特殊的情趣。这里我又要提起《奇迹》这部电影，最后背景音里的宾客名单，你会听到夏令震的名字。他们就是这么无聊。  
在日本的时候有记者问我元彪说他最喜欢的香港演员是成龙，你怎么看。我能怎么看，他最喜欢的男人可能都是成龙。这话说出来大家哄堂大笑。然而却是真话。有时候真话反而没人听不是吗。  
那几年我们在日本，日本的女孩子是非常疯狂的，她们总有本事拿到我们的行程和酒店，然后三五个合住包下一整层酒店。只要我们一走出房门踏进走廊，所有的门都会应声而来。所以每次我们工作结束想要出去轻松一下都非常困难。后来元彪干脆表示那就工作结束后呆在屋里不出来好了。我们老老实实地在酒店呆了一个月后，我快憋疯了，但是成龙没有，这令我非常不满，但也说不出什么。后来元彪无意中讲成龙在酒店翻窗子的趣事，让我确定了我的猜测。

有时候元彪过来我的组拍戏，偶尔我也想深入八卦一下，但最终还是算了。真不真的，关我什么事呢，听多了会发噩梦的。他们有他们的相处和处理方式，看起来也不错。我的师弟们，终究都长大了，像当年喝多时许下的泼天诺言一样，成为了这个行业最风头无两的人。  
我只能说，那些年我们很辛苦又很快乐，近乎疯狂地去拍戏，去制造更让人目瞪口呆的电影场面。我们辗转看过全世界的风景，经历过太多普通人不会经历的故事与事故，也创造了很多的奇迹，作为兄弟的所有苦乐都是世界上最顶级的刻骨铭心。至于作为别的什么关系是怎样的体会，我并没有打算过问，但可能更刺激，毕竟我们住过全世界的酒店开过全世界的车。

再后来我们先后离开了公司，有了更适合自己的路。我不再是他们的第一旁观人，谢天谢地，看了三十年早烦死了。  
有时我们也聚一下，成龙仍不自觉地在一些细节上像从前一样照看元彪，还是那副自作多情的老母鸡样子。


End file.
